This is a prospective randomized controlled study designed to evaluate and compare safety and growth velocity effectiveness of three graded dose levels of growth hormone after administration to GH-deficient children for two years. The secondary objective is to determine safety and effectiveness with chronic Norditropin administration and follow up of patients until they reach adult height. We have two subjects in this study starting Sept., 1992 and January 1993.